Thor
Thor (トール, Tōru) is a recurring demon in the series. History Thor is the red-haired son of Odin and god of thunder in Germanic mythology and Germanic paganism. His belt Mejingjard doubles his strength and lightning flashes every time he throws his trusty hammer, Mjölnir. Most surviving stories relating to Germanic mythology either mention Thor or center on Thor's exploits. Thor was a much revered god of the ancient Germanic people from at least the earliest surviving written accounts of the indigenous Germanic tribes to over a thousand years later in the late Viking Age. Thor was appealed to for protection on numerous objects found from various Germanic tribes. Miniature replicas of Mjölnir, the weapon of Thor, became a defiant symbol of Norse paganism during the Christianization of Scandinavia. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Kishin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Majin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei II: Majin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Majin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter: Majin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Deity (1st Battle), Kishin (2nd Battle) *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Demon God Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Kishin Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Kishin Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Kishin Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Kishin Race *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Volt Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Volt Order *Persona 3: Chariot Arcana *Persona 3 FES: Chariot Arcana *Persona 4: Chariot Arcana *DemiKids: Light Version'' *''DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Kishin Clan *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Icon Race *Devil Survivor: Deity Race *Devil Survivor Overclocked: Deity Race *Devil Survivor 2: Deity Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Kahn'' as Thorman Profile Shin Megami Tensei Thorman is the American ambassador to Japan. He requests the aid of the protagonist in defeating Gotou to prevent the demons from overrunning the Earth. Later in the story, he reveals himself to be the demon Thor, an agent of YHVH dedicated to the ideal of the Thousand Year Kingdom. He was sent to Earth after discovering that Gotou discovered a way of summoning demons from Makai to the humans realm and was tasked with stopping him. In the Law route, Thor congratulates the protagonist for aiding him in the purification of Tokyo. In the Neutral and Chaos route, he fights the party. Regardless of the options, it is too late to save Tokyo from the "Hammer of Thor", a cluster of nuclear ICBMs used to purge the demons. With this, Japan is completely obliterated. Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Thor is found in Ikebukuro as a member of the Mantra Army. He is first seen when he knocks Isamu Nitta unconscious with his hammer. He locks both Isamu and the Demi-fiend up, and they must prove their strength to become free. Thor is defeated by the Demi-fiend and allowed free. After the Nightmare System destroys the Mantra Army, Thor admits that their fear-based society had no hope of creating a new world. He allows Isamu free, and then says that he will see the Demi-fiend again if he is truly strong. He does indeed cross paths with the Demi-fiend again on the 418th floor of the Tower of Kagutsuchi. Regardless of the Demi-fiend's Reason, Thor tests the Demi-fiend's abilities again. Thor is overwhelmed and dies at that spot. Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Thor can only be made by a Triangle Fusion between Odin, Loki, and a Dwarf, and belongs to the Demon God race. You can only get his plugin by killing an advanced version of Thor as a boss in the Celu Tower Gold Style Run, and then open the chest at the end of the battle with him and Loki, which has a possibility to grant a special item. After another Gold Style Run at the tower, talk to the man in front of the boss room. He will then give you the plugin required to get Thor by Triangle Fusion. He is best known for being the favorite demon of one of IMAGINE's past Game Managers, Dantine. Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey '' Shin Megami Tensei IV Thor takes the form of a human called "Hunter Kyuzou" in the Challenge Quest "Save the Old Man". He sends a request to protect an old hunter from his enemies. After accepting the quest, Flynn is caught in a misunderstanding and ends up facing other hunters who had gone there to help the old man. Finally, a hunter wearing a cloak covering his entire body appears, only to throw it away and reveal his real identity as the Kishin Thor. He immediately attacks the hunters. However, after being put in a disadvantage, a majestic voice stops the battle. It turns out that the old hunter was actually an amnesiac Odin, and Thor made him watch those battles to make him recover his memories through the excitation of combat. Thor returns to Asgard alonside his Lord. Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Thorman is briefly mentioned again having died of heart failure at the age of 68. He had apparently respected Japan and was fostering friendship between the two countries after he became ambassador.http://321stars.tumblr.com/post/7733628533/tv-ambassador-thorman-of-the-united-states-to ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' In the 3DS remake, a variant of Thor is unlocked by Nemechi's female angel form, and costs 500 D-Souls. His artwork is based on his appearance from Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. While the normal version of Thor is level 59, this variant is much more powerful and at a much higher level at Level 72, making it the highest level Kishin demon in the remake, just exceeding Marici by one level. Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. the Soulless Army '' Persona 3 / FES Thor is the highest level Persona of the Chariot Arcana. He can be fused after maxing out Kazushi Miyamoto's Social Link. His Heart Item is Lightning Gloves, which nullify Elec damage dealt to the bearer. When he is fused with any kind of Nihil weapon, he produces the weapon Mjolnir, his iconic hammer. Mjölnir has an attack value of 340 while having a hit rate of 80. It strengthens Electricity attacks as if the bearer had Elec Boost. It deals electric damage when the protagonist attacks with it instead of Strike damage. ''Persona 4'' A Persona of the Chariot Arcana, aside from Fusion, the only way to find this Persona is through Shuffle Time in one specific portion of the Magatsu Inaba dungeon; the Magatsu Mandala . Thor is the only Persona that can learn the ultimate Electricity skill, Thunder Reign. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Thor is a common enemy on the 6th Layer of the Sun. Devil Survivor 2 Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Boss 1st battle ''2nd battle ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Expel= Resist |Curse= Resist |Ailmentresistance= : Poison |Normalattack= Phys x1-2 hits, 1 enemy |Skill1= Ziodyne |Effect1= Heavy Elec attack, 1 enemy |Cost1= 14 MP |Level1= Innate |Skill2= High Elec Pleroma |Effect2= Greatly strengthens Elec attacks |Cost2= Auto |Level2= Innate |Skill3= Mortal Jihad |Effect3= Heavy Phys attack, high crit rate/low hit rate, 1 enemy |Cost3= 13 MP |Level3= 77 |Skill4= Retaliate |Effect4= High chance of countering a Phys or Gun attack |Cost4= Auto |Level4= 78 |Specialfusion= |Requiredquest= Save the Old Man |Drop= }} ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Alternate Design (3DS ver.) ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 3: FES'' ''The Answer'' ''Persona 4'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Trivia Thorman's Japanese name, トールマン is an anagram of Truman (トルーマン) in Japanese. This is most likely a reference to how both decided to unleash nuclear weapons on Japan. References Category:Allies Category:Enemies Category:Deity Race Category:Kishin Race Category:Chariot Arcana Category:Volt Order Category:Norse Mythology Category:Megami Tensei Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Bosses Thor Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Thor Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons Category:Devil Survivor Overclocked Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Bosses Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV